TNA2 RP Blood Companions
Blood Companions is the edit of Human pets I'll will be working on the other races each to upgrade them also (especially race names, clans/tribes, laws and roles in history and after the DE) ----- Becoming a Blood Companion ----- Blood Companions specifically can only be human due to pacts made with the other races many millenia ago following a large war over it. Vampires are only allowed one blood companion at time a rule that has been in place since not long after the original pacts were made as it was discovered too many BCs per Vampire were dangerous and put vampires at greater risk of detection. A human can become a BC through multiple ways : *Born into it by a pair of BCs; any children automatically become BCs from birth and are assigned a master once they hit 8. While the birth parents can pick the child's first name they are given the surname of the master they are assigned to all BCS have the prefix BC before there name in (ex. BC Jessica of Daven) those born into it are BCS for life or until their master releases them. *Abandoned human babies are usually claimed as BCs (with their master picking out their name) in these cases the master/mistress is allowed to hire another BC temporarily (fully paid and cared for) to attend the child's needs until it is of an acceptable age for the vampire to raise, though some vampires prefer to raise it themselves as a substitute child only hiring female BC wet nurses, these BCS are BCS for life or until their master releases them. *By choice to improve life a human may willingly contract themself into being a BC once they reach 18 many poor in particular will chose to do this as the vampires will pay for any college expenses and living conditions in exchange they are to serve as BCs to the vampires for a minimum of 10 years most will often remain on after the time is up however *By choice to clear debt, humans in great amounts of financial debt may wiling contract them self into Blood Companionship in exchange their master/mistress pays all debts for them they serve as BCs for varying amounts of time from 10 years minimum to 40 maximum after that they may (if still alive be released from service of continue on as BCs, which many chooses they don't know anything else after that and they are usually well carred for financially and most are enrolled in universities and other means of education) ----- Purpose ----- Blood Companions (BCs) are the human Companions of Vampires who (in previous centuries and prior to the creation of Synthblood) were such to provide the vampires with an easy discreet source of blood nourishment keeping the vampires from being detected by human society. BCs were also used as agents for the Vampires who were able to work amongst the human society gathering information and preforming tasks the vampires need done that they were unable to do themself including speaking on there behalf and representing them during daylight meetings as well as watch over the vampires material possessions and property during the hours a vampire slept. Many BCs also serve a social role as friends and confidants to there master, lovers or even substitute children as vampires are sterile. ----- Treatment by Vampires ----- Most vampires view the BCS as companions and friends and insure they live comfortable lives in conditions equal to there masters (in terms of finery) while they are in the vampires service. Vampire society views having a poorly cared for uneducated BC negatively for the vampire master so they are usually paid to be educated (in earlier centuries this was anything from the arts to philosophy) and always well dressed and fed. Some of the older traditionalist vampires view them less equals and friends friends and more as slaves and status symbols while others view them as pets for there amusement caring little for the BCS own happiness as they are a lesser species in there eyes ----- Treatment by society ----- Since the DE society have mixed views on BCs most are wary of them viewing them as an extension of the vampires control while civil rights activists pity them beliving there servitude is slavery. For the most part humans will deal with the BCS as any other using them as a middleman between themselves and the vampires who aren't often seen during daylight hours. Many humans hate BCS however calling them slaves and cowards who submitted themselves to the vampires control as well as calling them worthless pets. Other BCS with human aid have begun to rebel against their masters and their right to have BCS claiming it as slavery a d have willingly broken there blood pacts ----- Rules and laws for Blood Companions ----- Blood Companions have extra law sthey must follow ontop of regular society laws these are: *Blood Companions are allowed to marry other BCs but any child between them is taken in as a BC to another nearby master once it reaches 8 years old (if the parents wish to remain it's parents if not then it is given at birth and cut ties with its parents) *After the DE BCs are allowed to marry non BCS but are not allowed to have children until they are released from the Blood Pact. *A vampire is not allowed to wed theirs or another vampires BC unless they have been released and choose it of there own free will. *A BC must serve a vampire until there Blood Pact is up or they are released ,deserting before then is illegal and can (if the council decides) be punished with execution. *A BC must live on the same property as there master and if their master moves they must also. *A BC must always follow orders of their master (unless it breaks laws or puts them under duress or the master is mentally unstable) *All BCS are tattooed to show there Blood Pact as Blood Companions the tattoo is always marked on there left inner wrist and is the same in every contry for every BC the tattoo is the always a combination of the BCS own blood and ink color specific to there masters country of origin and they are permanent it is illegal to remove a Blood Pact Mark even after release. *A BC can only ever be BC once, once marked with a release tattoo they can never be a BC again. *BCs can only be human so if there master turns them they must automatically be released same goes if they become undead. ----- Daily lives ----- Most of a companions daily lives aren't too hard children BCs are usually tutored during the day hours while oldder BCs usually run errands for the vampires that their masters cannot do themselves as they would for regular jobs they are also expected to attend schooling (university in modern years) for a certain fraction of everyday until well educated in whatever subjects they have agreed upon with there masters (unless they're were well educated prior to the Blood Pact) from sunset onwards vampires will often request to spend a few hours every evening with them bonding by playing games and such with younger BCs (if they consider them surrogate children) and relaxing, talking and playing music/listening to music with they older ones until the BC sleeps leaving the master to do there own things. In there off hours (most of the daylight hours of weekends and some daylight hours during week days) a BC is free to whatever they wish prior to the DE most BCS weren't permitted to spend time with non BC outside of work hours as it put them at risk of discovery so they often kept to groups of BCS socialising with them only. since the DE they have been permitted to spend time with any race they wish but many still prefer the company of other BCS they are permitted to work in human jobs though most have little need to and many humans aren't likely to hire them once they see the Blood Pact Mark this still occurs after they are released from service but not as often once they receive there official release mark. Category:Up for review